Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS010
Na rozstaju czterech dróg! - dziesiąty odcinek, pierwszego sezonu, pierwszej serii anime użytkownika Trzciny08. W Polsce został po raz pierwszy opublikowany 24 lutego 2012 roku. Treść - Nie martw się, naprawdę bardzo się starałeś - pocieszała zasmuconego Lucasa Lyra. Siedzieli w poczekalni dla koordynatorów. Zaraz po występie Lucasa, Cole i Lyra pobiegli do niego. Nie był on w najlepszym humorze - właśnie przegrał w drugiej rundzie pokazów w Cherrygrove. Żadne ze słów Lyry nie polepszały Lucasowi humoru. - I ponownie zawiodłem... - powtarzał wciąż takie, czy też inne teksty Lucas - Lucas, nie ma miejsca na mazanie się - powiedział dziarsko Cole - To tylko dla ciebie lekcja, że do następnych pokazów musisz trenować solidniej. - Mhmmm - mruknął pod nosem Lucas. Właśnie w tym czasie na scenę wkraczała Jessie, ówcześnie zapowiedziana przez Karen. Miała walczyć z pewną koordynatorką. - Mareep naprzód! - krzyknęła koordynatorka. Po chwili w otoczeniu serc pojawił się jej Mareep. Co ciekawe, Jessie wybrała swojego Corpisha. - Corpish, cienisty pazur! - Corpish celnie trafił Mareep, który przeturlał się, jednak po chwili stanął na nogi - Elektryczny szok! - Uniiik! - Pokemon Jessie zwinnie uskoczył. Następnie użył bąbelkowego promienia, która trafiła w Mareepa i choć nie zadała mu większych obrażeń przewróciła go, aby Corpish mógł użyć sekatora. - Taran - krzyknęła koordynatorka, jednak jej Mareep uderzył w ścianę, co sprawiło, że w połowie pojedynku Mareep był już niezdolny do walki, a do następnego etapu przeszła Jessie. - Widzicie? Ona jest świetna - powiedział Lucas, któremu zwycięstwo Jessie wcale nie było powodem do radości. - Ojj Lucas, co się nią przejmujesz. Ona to ona, a ty to Lucas i nieważne jacy są inni, ty musisz odnaleźć siebie. - rzekła Lyra. To nieco podniosło Lucas na duchu. Następna była May, która również walczyła z jakimś nieznanym Lucasowi koordynatorem. Cole i Lyra postanowili jednak, że nie będą zmuszali Lucasa do oglądania walki May, która zapewne wygra to starcie, a to mogłoby go ponownie załamać. Wyszli z poczekalni i postanowili nieco zwiedzić halę pokazów. Okazało się, że jest w niej wiele ciekawych miejsc. Między innymi spotkali ludzi odpowiedzialnych za oświetlenie, nagłośnienie oraz makijaż Karen. Lyrę bardzo zaciekawił pewien puder na toaletce Karen, więc gdy jej dwóch stylistów wyszło z garderoby zakradła się tam i przyjrzała się mu z bliska. - Lyra! Choć tu, będziemy mieli przez ciebie kłopoty! - powiedział Cole, który razem z Lucasem weszli również do garderoby i starali się wyciągnąć Lyrę z garderoby - Co wy tutaj robicie? - rozległ się głos za ich plecami. Po czole Cola spływały strużki potu ze zdenerwowania. Obrócili się wolno. W drzwiach stał co najwyżej trzynastoletni chłopak w fioletowej koszuli. Miał błękitne włosy, a oczy były skośne, jakby wciąż zamknięte. Patrzył na nich srogo. - Przepraszamy, my nie chcieliśmy tutaj wchodzić, nasza koleżanka... zabłądziła - powiedział przejęty Lucas. - Mam nadzieję, tylko, że nic stąd nie wynosicie - rzekł szorstko chłopiec. - A tak właściwie to kim jesteś, aby nas sprawdzać? Chyba nie jakimś kierownikiem, bo raczej jesteś na niego za młody. - powiedziała Lyra. - Jestem Damian i jestem synem Karen. Dlatego chcę sprawdzić, czy nie jesteście zwariowanymi fanami, którzy zakradają się do garderoby mojej matki i wynoszą rzeczy, które później sprzedają na Allepokegro. - A kto już tak zrobił? - zapytał Cole - Nikt, ale tak się może zdarzyć. - odrzekł Damian. - A więc możemy cię zapewnić, iż tak nie jest - odpowiedział Lucas. - Hmmm, spoooko, a więc, koordynatorzy? Trenerzy? - zapytał Damian - Ja jestem Cole, początkujący trener, to jest moja koleżanka Lyra, również trenerka, a to Lucas, koordynator. - przedstawił wszystkich Cole. - Cieszę się, że mogę was poznać. Ja również jestem trenerem. Specjalizuję się również w hodowli, jak mój ojciec. - To chyba bardzo niesamowite, być synem Karen - powiedział Lucas, który zignorował mowę Damiana. - Eee... no tak. Ale ja koordynatorem nie jestem. Dzisiaj dopinguję mamę w pierwszym dniu pracy. - gdy Damian skończył zdanie światło zaczęło dziwnie mrugać, a po chwili zgasło. Ze względu na brak okien dookoła zapanowała ciemność. - Chinchou, światło! - krzyknął Lucas. Przed naszymi bohaterami stanął mały pokemon, którego czułki zaczęły świecić. Cole widział go po raz pierwszy. Chinchou - Pokémon typu wodnego/elektrycznego. Umie dobrze razić prądem nawet tuż po wyjściu z wody. Ewoluuje w Lanturna. - Wow! Nie mówiłeś nam, że masz takiego pokemona! - krzyknął Cole. - Nie ma czasu na zachwycanie się Cole, idziemy sprawdzić, co się stało - powiedział zdenerwowany Damian. Pobiegli prosto na salę. Na arenie stały dwie koordynatorki - May i Jessie, które najwyraźniej walczyły ze sobą w finale. Na arenie stał wielki balon z czerwoną literą R - Strzeż się, bo powrotu nadszedł czas! - Wirując jak żyroskop pokonamy was! - Chcecie czy nie... - ...skończycie źle! - Nie macie szans! - Robimy porządek ze światła prędkością! - Nauczkę damy wam z przyjemnością! - Dla tych, co nie słyszeli, informacja ta.. - ...Zespół R walczy w służbie zła! - Cassidy! - I Butch! - Zobaczycie, kto jest naprawdę zły... - Zespół R! - My, nie wy! - zakończyli motto. Butch i Cassidy wyskoczyli ze swojego balonu. Cole zobaczył ogromną dziurę w dachu, przez którą przedostawały się promienie słoneczne. - Czego chcecie Zespole R! - krzyknął Cole. Lyra, Lucas, Jessie, May, Karen oraz Damian stali za nim. - Chcieliśmy pożyczyć sobie kilka pokemonów. Tak na jakieś... ZAWSZE. - po tych słowach metalowe ręce złapały Blazikena May oraz Corpisha Jessie. Jessie i May stały jak wryte nie wiedziały co zrobić. - Żałosne... własnych pokemonów nie macie ? - powiedział Damian - Totodile, naprzód! Armatka wodna. - Armatka wodna przedziurawiła balon zespołu R. - Oszzz ty bachorze! Zapłacisz nam za to! - krzyknęła rozzłoszczona Cassidy. - Magnemite naprzód! Elektryczny szok! - atak trafił centralnie w Totodile, który był podatny na ataki elektryczne. Cole wezwał do pomocy swoją Chikoritę, jednak jej atak ostrym liściem został zablokowany przez Kamienne ostrze Onixa. Do walki przyłączyła się Lyra i Lucas. - Chinchou światło! - Chikorita dzikie pnącze! - Blask światła Chinchou oślepił pokemony przeciwników. W tym czasie Chikorita Lyry zaatakowała Dzikimi pnączami, a Chikorita Cola użyła słonecznego promienia. - Zespół R znowu błysnąąąąąąąąąąął! - Balon Zespołu R pozostał na sali, przez co Lucas podbiegł i uwolnił pokemony koordynatorek. Widownia oszalała w oklaskach. Walka May i Jessie została rozegrana od początku. Po pięciu minutach usłyszeliśmy... - Czas minął. Prestiżową wstążkę Cherrygrove wygrywa... JESSIE!!! - krzyknęła Karen. - Gratuluję ci - powiedziała uśmiechnięta May. Po pokazach Damian zapoznał naszych bohaterów z Karen. Lyra oczywiście oszalała i zaczęła ją wypytywać na temat jej kosmetyków, natomiast Lucas zamęczał ją pytaniami na temat pokazów. W tym czasie Damian i Cole rozmawiali między sobą. - Przepraszam że tak na was dzisiaj naskoczyłem - powiedział Damian - Nic nie szkodzi, naprawdę. - odrzekł mu Cole. - A więc, gdzie zamierzasz się teraz udać? - Biegnę do Violet, bo zamierzam tam wyzwać Falknera na pojedynek. - Hmmmm, wiesz co, ja zamierzam przejść się do domu pana pokemon, więc jeżeli się nie obrazisz, mógłbym potowarzyszyć wam w podróży. - rzekł nieco niepewnie Damian. - Jasne! Nie ma problemu. - powiedział uradowany Cole. - Mamo, ja już idę. Widzimy się na następnych pokazach - powiedział Damian do Karen. - Nie ma problemu, bądź ostrożny! - powiedziała Karen, po czym udała się do swojej garderoby. - Co jesteś taki uradowany? - zapytał Lucas Cola. - A, nie wiem. Tak jakoś. Lucas, a co ty teraz zamierzasz? - Trenować, trenować, podróżować i podróżować. Zamierzam wygrać następne pokazy! - krzyknął Lucas. - A więc... może chciałbyś podróżować ze mną i Lyrą po Johto. W końcu mamy prawie tan sam cel! - zaprosił Lucasa Cole. - Czekałem aż to powiesz, a sam nie chciałem się wpraszać. Wierzę, że będziemy najlepszymi kumplami na dobre i na złe. Na pewno nie będę bezużyteczny w naszym teamie. Z głodu ze mną nie zginiecie, gwarantuję wam - powiedział dumnie Lucas. Gdy wyszli spotkali May i Jessie. Stanęli na rozstaju czterech dróg. Jessie powędrowała na prawo, May w przeciwnym kierunku. Obie mimo że dzisiaj jedna odniosła sukces, a druga porażkę nie były na siebie złe. Cole, Lyra i Lucas - ich nowym towarzyszem, oraz Damianem, który przez jakiś czas będzie trzymał się z naszą paczką, są na dobrej drodze do miasta Violet, gdzie Cole będzie walczył o swoją pierwszą odznakę. Co przyniesie im los? Czy nowy towarzysz w grupie Cola - Lucas, wygra kolejne pokazy? Oraz jak potoczą się losy pozostałych bohaterów dowiecie się w najbliższych odcinkach... Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Trwają pokazy w Cherrygrove ** May i Jessie przechodzą do kolejnej rundy ** Jessie wygrywa pokazy w Cherrygrove * Poznajemy Damiana, trenera i hodowcę ** Dowiadujemy się, że Karen to matka Damiana ** Damian objawia, że posiada Totodile * Lucas objawia, że posiada Chinchou * Lucas dołącza do grupy Cola i Lyry * Damian dołącza tymczasowo do grupy Debiuty * Damian Pokemonów * Chinchou (Lucasa; debiut) * Totodile (Damiana) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Lucas' *'Jessie' *'Damian' (debiut) *'May' *'Butch' *'Cassidy' *'Karen' *'Koordynatorzy' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Doduo *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Chikorita' (Lyry) *'Corphish' (Jessie) *'Blaziken' (May) * Chinchou (Lucasa; debiut) * Totodile (Damiana) * Onix (Butcha) * Magnemite (Cassidy) * Mareep (koordynatora)